Gideon Lightwood VS Gabriel Lightwood Rap Battle
by QUACK Inc
Summary: Let's face it: we wanted a rap battle between these two brothers, and here it is! Featuring Carson as Gideon and Miles as Gabriel, give it up for Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood!


Gideon Lightwood VS Gabriel Lightwood Rap Battle

With Carson as Gideon and Miles as Gabriel

Gabriel: Hey bro, I know we don't always agree  
It's time it came down to you and me

Shall I continue? Or do you have a comeback?

Knew you never would  
All you do is stand there like a block of wood

Gideon: Yeah I know I'm the oldest so you should know who to idolize  
My morals are on straight if you haven't realized  
Oh wait of course you didn't - your mind's in turmoil  
On whether you should be the good guy or the evil  
Well I don't have that problem - I'm the best that there is  
I'm not dating the boy that I hate's sis  
I like Sophie a lot and she know  
I'm in the training room again saying "ay dios mio"

Gabriel: Hey, you take that back  
I'm on the winning side  
You'll never be a part of fathers house  
Cause you were never satisfied  
Your girlfriends a parlor maid  
While mine's a hot Herondale  
I throw shopkeepers out the window when they try to be polite and fail  
You've got no personality, while i have the attitude  
What you lack in panache, you make up for in latitude

Gideon: You say I've got no personality - at least humor I don't lack  
Hey who wrote those letters to the Consul and made Sophie laugh?  
A few generations later Alec Lightwood's got lots of fame  
And I don't see YOUR first name as his middle name  
You talk of hot Herondales, but they didn't like you first  
Maybe it's because you tried to betray them - that's the worst!  
When I learned the truth of father I turned and said my goodbyes  
When you were too stubborn and refused to let go of your pride  
Hey Lightwood's a good name - but guess what burns  
When I came to the Institute

I wasn't called "Lightworm"

Gabriel: You talk about betrayal? I stand up for my ideals  
Didn't turn and run the minute they said father was evil  
When it finally came down to it, I'm the one that killed him  
Saved your life, as well as all the other Nephilim  
I turned my life around, had to swallow my pride  
I stood up for our sister  
While you stood to the side  
Just stood off with your arms crossed, cause that's all you ever do  
And while we're at it, may I mention I'm taller than you?  
You had to order scones to get Sophie's attention  
Then you made her trip and fall, slick move - that made tension

Gideon: Laugh all you want at my flirting attempts  
It's not like in that field you are at all adept  
Give me a break "Hey Cecily um you seem to like that horse"  
That's worse than saying that sand is really coarse  
When you said something intelligent Magnus thought it was me  
And you're a certified idiot and that's all you'll ever be  
The only thing I inherited from dad were his good traits and looks  
And you inherited his disgusting ones - I'm not joking read the books  
I came back to London after my travel year in Spain  
Because my love for my brother didn't in any way drain  
I'm not rash, I'm kind, I'm handsome and I'm calm - that's how I am  
Put it all together and BAM! An ideal man.

Gabriel: Ideal? In WHAT? staying silent? Being dull?  
You're as charming as a postbox, according to Will  
You exist just as background, the cliched good guy  
I'm conflicted, I make choices, in the end I chose right  
I'm the only guy around who keeps Will on his toes  
I score five out of five with all the knives I throw  
I've been trying to protect you, save all our family from harm  
When our father turned demon, I suppressed my alarm  
I stand by the ones I love for better or worse  
Don't you talk to me about my stupid line with the horse  
You have no expression, I never know what you think  
It's a miracle you got Sophie from the mortal cup to drink

Gideon: Yeah you suppressed your alarm - you didn't see it coming  
Thought dad was truthful and honest, and all-round charming  
I may be cliched but let's be honest I found a girl that's not  
Cecily's a typical feminist even though she might be hot  
I stay silent, that's right, I keep my anger in check  
And we all know that women will choose the mysterious man in a parsec  
And yeah you can't read my expression - Shadowhunters respect that kind of talent  
You go get some of that while I look to the world as being all gallant.

Gabriel: Gideon, you know, put our differences aside  
The past is in the past, now we're on the same side  
After all is said and done, there's something you should know  
Despite all our arguments? I love you, bro  
I know we're polar opposites from one another  
But no matter what,  
You'll always by my big brother

Gideon: you're just saying that cause you're losing, right?

Love you too, bro - us Lightwoods are tight


End file.
